Sencillez
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: A veces, sólo se necesita un poco de curiosidad para desencadenar una historia de amor que si bien a muchos les puede parecer insulsa, para los involucrados es lo más maravilloso del mundo.


Entre ellos no existía mucha comunicación.

Sí, eran compañeros de clase. Sí, se habían apoyado mutuamente durante el examen de licencias provisionales. Sí, se saludaban todos los días.

Pero en realidad no sabían mucho el uno del otro.

Quizá eso fue lo que les hizo sentir, al principio, curiosidad. Porque pese a que ambos resaltaban mucho dentro de su clase, eran de los que menos dejaban entrever de sí.

Momo Yaoyorozu no podía evitar querer saber más sobre el funcionamiento del quirk de Shoji Mezo debido a una simple razón: En esencia, era muy similar al de ella, pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferente. Ella podía _crear_ objetos, y él podía crear _órganos. Vida,_ hasta cierto punto.

Por otro lado, Shoji sentía ganas de comprender que es lo que había llevado a que una chica que cualquiera pudiera podría definir como "perfecta" fuera tan… humilde. Sí, humilde era la palabra correcta para describirla, porque pese a que había nacido bendecida ella nunca había sido su prioridad: Su prioridad era el resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, pese a la curiosidad que les embargaba constantemente, no se animaban a iniciar conversación alguna más allá del "buenos días" y "buenas noches", pensando en que podrían molestar al otro con preguntas personales que sólo los buenos amigos y los amantes se hacen.

* * *

Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero eventualmente, ambos comenzaron a fijar más su vista en el otro. Shouji empezó a notar los días en que Yaomomo se sentía decaída, y ella aprendió a distinguir los distintos estados de ánimo que se escondían bajo la máscara de quien aspiraba a ser el héroe Tentacole. Pero inicialmente, no hacían nada al respecto porque sentían que no era su lugar para intervenir.

Hasta que fueron inspirados por Midoriya y su tendencia a entrometerse donde nadie le pedía, porque eso era lo que un héroe debía hacer.

Entonces, poco a poco, Shouji comenzó a dar suaves palmaditas a la vicepresidenta de clase cuando notaba que esta dudaba un poco de sus habilidades. Dicho contacto duraba escasos segundos, lo que llevó a la joven heroína a creer en un principio que sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, pero la repetición constante de este gesto le llevó a darse cuenta que esas suaves caricias tenían el propósito de levantarte el ánimo.

Y funcionaron. Por eso, cuando el frío comenzó a hacerse presente, a los libros que usualmente le acompañaban se le sumaron catálogos de moda invernal y revistas para modistas, situación que finalmente desembocó en la creación de algo que nunca se hubiera imaginando fabricando:

Un poncho capaz de cubrir de manera cómoda el cuerpo de un hombre de 187 cm, quien además contaba con 6 brazos.

Ahora, el problema: Entregarlo.

Si bien Momo adoraba otorgar presentes a las personas que apreciaba, sentía que debido a la falta de comunicación entre ella y Shouji ese acto en particular resultaría mucho más difícil.

Al final, decidió recurrir a dejar frente a la puerta de la habitación del gigantesco joven el regalo, tocar y salir huyendo; lo cual posiblemente habría funcionado si la otra parte no tuviese el sentido del oído increíblemente desarrollado.

Ni bien había colocado la bolsa que contenía la prenda invernal en el suelo cuando la puerta ya se había abierto, mostrando la figura del aprendiz a héroe.

 _Ah. Está confundido._ Fue el primer pensamiento de Yaomomo al encontrarse con el rostro cubierto por una máscara, antes de que fuera interrumpida por una grave voz.

– Yaoyorozu.

El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró inesperadamente, lo que ella atribuyó al haber sido descubierta dejando un regalo a escondidas. – Bu-buenas noches…

– ¿Ocurre algo? – _Ah. Ahora está preocupado._

La joven de cabello negro se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, buscando la mejor solución al predicamento en que se encontraba. Había planeado dejar el poncho de manera anónima, pero evidentemente eso ya no era una opción. Después de ponderar su situación durante algunos segundos, decidió que la honestidad era la mejor política, y esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada.

– He estado pensando cómo agradecerte. A lo mejor estoy pensando de más, y me disculpo de antemano si es así, pero si soy sincera… tus pequeños gestos me han ayudado. Mucho. ¡Aunque supongo que eso también es parte de lo que es ser héroe! – Mientras hablaba había procurado no mirar los ojos de su increíblemente alto compañero, por lo que estos habían viajado por el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación del joven, e inclusive se habían posado en los inexistentes contenidos de la misma. – Sé que no te gusta tener posesiones materiales, pero pensé que quizá esto – señaló a la bolsa que había quedado a sus pies, movimiento que provocó que inmediatamente Shoji se inclinase para recogerla – podría serte útil. ¡Ah! Pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con ello, si no te gusta, puedes regalarlo o venderlo o…

– Yaoyorozu – interrumpió suavemente su interlocutor, quien ya había examinado el contenido del paquete. _Ah. Ahora sonríe,_ fue lo que pensó Momo al fijar la mirada en el rostro ajeno. – Gracias. Voy a usarlo, definitivamente.

* * *

Los días se fueron haciendo más fríos, y con ello, todos los habitantes del dormitorio constantemente buscaban maneras de mantenerse cálidos, las cuales casi siempre incluían largas sesiones de recostarse juntos en la sala común sobre sendos cojines y mantas mientras disfrutaban de películas en el gran televisor. Sí, incluso Bakugo se unía a estas pequeñas actividades, y solía vérsele recostado en el regazo de Kirishima mientras Kaminari y Mina se turnaban el acostarse sobre su estómago.

¿El género favorito de la clase para disfrutar mientras estaban acurrucados? Terror. Casi siempre las películas que elegían por mayoría de votos eran de terror, siendo Kaminari, Tooru, Mina, Sero y Tokoyami los principales alborotadores.

Momo aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de filmes. Por ello siempre se sentaba junto a Jirou, sobre quien solía apoyarse cuando alguna escena le sorprendía. Sin embargo, en los últimos días, se distraía tanto viendo a Shoji usar el poncho que le había regalado que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ocurría en la pantalla.

No podía negarlo, se sentía feliz. Siempre había disfrutado el poder ayudar a los demás (por algo aspiraba a ser heroína), pero nunca se habría imaginado lo alegre que le haría ver a uno de sus compañeros de clase usar algo fabricado especialmente para él.

Pero tampoco se había imaginado lo avergonzada que se iba a sentir cuando el resto de la clase descubrió el origen del poncho de Shouji.

Al terminar de ver la película de turno, Mina se encontraba tan aterrada que se levantó de su lugar habitual al lado de Bakugo para correr a esconderse detrás de Shoji, exclamando que de todos los presentes, sólo él podía enfrentarse a los seres sobrenaturales que habitaban en el mundo.

–¿¡Qué dijiste, ojos de mapache!? – Exclamó Bakugo, definitivamente molesto al no ser considerado apto para combatir a lo paranormal.

– ¡Shoji es más imponente que tú, Bakugo! – Respondió la joven de piel rosa, aferrándose a la cálida prenda invernal que cubría el tronco y brazos del aludido. Sin embargo, la sensación era tan suave, que su miedo se disipó inmediatamente al ser sustituido por la curiosidad. – ¡Shoji! ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? ¡Es increíblemente suave y lindo!

Al tener una personalidad honesta, el joven no dudó en responder con la verdad. – Fue un regalo de Yaoyorozu.

Un colectivo _¿¡EH!?_ llenó toda la estancia, y Momo no tardó en sentir sus mejillas tomar color a la par que un montón de miradas se posaban sobre ella.

Ahora Mina brincó hacia ella, deleitada con la respuesta. – ¡Yaomomo! ¡Yo también quiero uno, por favor! ¿Y desde cuándo eres tan cercana a Shoji? – Volteó a ver nuevamente a Shoji, mientras alzaba las manos en el aire, sacudiéndolas de arriba abajo. – ¡No es justo! ¡También quiero ser consentida por Yaomomo! – Y se arrojó sobre el regazo de la joven, quien seguía sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza extenderse no sólo sobre su rostro, sino sobre todo su cuerpo. Dirigió suavemente la mirada hacia el muchacho de seis brazos, ahora con Sero y Kaminari a sus costados, quienes le golpeaban juguetonamente en el abdomen con los codos. Casi al mismo tiempo, Shoji dirigió la mirada hacia Yaoyorozu, y en los ojos de ambos pudo leerse un "siento este alboroto".

Fue Jirou quien tuvo que intervenir para detener las especulaciones que comenzaban a formarse.

\- Oigan, están incomodando a Momo. Creo que todos hemos recibido diversas cosas de su parte como para estar haciendo un alboroto sobre esto, ¿no creen?

Y era cierto. Momo disfrutaba ayudar a todos sus compañeros, pero no sentía que la explicación que su mejor amiga había dado fuera del todo correcta, aunque sirviese para calmar los ánimos.

No, no. Había algo diferente en los obsequios que había dado a sus compañeros, y en el que había preparado para Shoji.

¿Pero qué era?

* * *

Durante muchos días, esta pregunta estuvo rondando en su mente de manera constante. Muchos no se dieron cuenta, ya que no le afectaba de manera visible, pero solía sumirse en sus pensamientos con más frecuencia. Jirou lo notó, pero siendo más perceptiva sobre los sentimientos de Momo que Momo misma, decidió que lo mejor era dejarla llegar a una respuesta por sí misma.

Dejarla descubrir la razón por la cual cuando miraba a Shoji su expresión se volvía incluso más gentil.

…A veces le sorprendía que la estudiante más brillante del curso y su mejor amiga no pudiese darse cuenta de algo que era tan sencillo.

* * *

El frío remitió y con ello, el mundo comenzó a recobrar su variedad de colores. Los días lucían brillantes, tal como deben ser cuando se es joven y con sueños que luchan por ser cumplidos.

Cada vez todos se volvían más fuertes. No sólo físicamente, sino también de manera emocional. Después de todo, los diferentes desafíos que habían tenido que enfrentar no habían transcurrido sin dejarles huellas que no se borrarían con el transcurso de los años.

Sí, habían crecido en muchos aspectos con el objetivo de transformarse en maravillosos héroes que pudieran hacer del mundo un mejor lugar. Pero en otros, aún continuaban siendo adolescentes que disfrutaban de tomar siestas donde el sol fuese agradable.

Así encontró un día Momo a Shoji, después de que toda la clase hubiese pasado algunos días sin dormir debido a cuestiones de los internados: Descansando bajo un árbol de cerezo que ya había florecido completamente. La suave brisa había provocado que varias flores cayeran sobre él, decorando su cabello en una manera que resultaba adorable debido al contraste con su físico imponente.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido, la joven de cabellos negros se sentó a poca distancia del joven que no se desprendía de su máscara ni para dormir. Sonriendo, retiró unos cuantos pétalos del rostro ajeno, y mientras contemplaba la faz indefensa del joven, unas cuantas palabras salieron de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta.

– Creo que le amo.

Cuando reaccionó a lo que ella misma había dicho, finalmente todo tuvo sentido para ella. Por qué sentía tanta curiosidad hacia el joven, por qué había disfrutado en prepararle un regalo especial. Por qué no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada, y por qué sentía mucha más energía después de los modestos gestos de apoyo que Shoji le otorgaba.

Y se sintió tranquila.

Pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho, porque pronto el objeto de su afecto no pudo fingir más el encontrarse dormido y abrió los ojos para fijarlos en ella.

 _Ah. Está increíblemente avergonzado._

– No dejas de sorprenderme, Yaoyorozu. – Tras decir esto, escondió su rostro entre sus manos, gesto que provocó que la joven aspirante a heroína soltara una risita. Uno de los brazos de Shoji creó una boca, la cual sonreía a la par que depositaba un suave beso en la frente de Yaomomo.

La risita femenina se tiñó aún más de alegría.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ Esto... es totalmente auto-indulgente. No me pregunten cómo se me ocurrió emparejarlos, simplemente se me ocurrió y de repente estoy cayendo en un agujero que yo solita creé. Y es que hay rare pairs, y esto. Me odio un poquito, pero también me hace feliz pensar en que harían una linda pareja. Me hubiera gustado explorar más el por qué Shoji no muestra su rostro, y por qué esto le puede hacer sentir que no es apto para Momo (algo estilo la Bella y la Bestia, pero con menos berrinches, aunque si me preguntan amo a Shoji y él es un caballero entre caballeros. Claro que queda bien al lado de Momo. Además, ¿la diferencia de estatura? Me muero). Quizá en otro fic. Pero no esperen grandes aventuras ni nada... Soy más de escribir slice of life.

Ahora! Espero que alguien haya disfrutado esta breve historia (lo siento, soy terrible escribiendo cosas largas), y si alguien considera que mi trabajo es digno, apreciaría mucho que me apoyasen en ko-fi. ( **ko-fi samcrevellari** or **ko-fi E1E6E0VN** ) Sin embargo, si no pueden, ¡sólo palabras de aliento son maravillosas! A un escritor siempre le hace feliz saber si es que hay gente que disfrutaron sus historias.


End file.
